


The Ring

by Ten Danver (WheezeWookie)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheezeWookie/pseuds/Ten%20Danver
Summary: Everyone Finn loves has or is going off to fight the greater good and he wonders what will happen when it all ends.If it all ends.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m trying to cope with the probablity of FinnPoe not being 100% canon so I’m writing something that could easily be out of a drama.  
> Also…procrastinating on my exam prep. This is more of a jumble of ideas I had in my brain while trying to cope with the news of FinnPoe not being boyfriends.
> 
> Written with little to no knowledge of TROS. May this age well in two weeks.
> 
> EDIT 19.12.19: Correcting grammatical errors, missing words, extending paragraphs for reading flow

Black lights were floating in front of his eyes, surroundings blurring into nothing but the color and honestly, he was this close to throwing up just from the sight of it all. He felt like he could feel everything at once, everyone's anxiety, fears and lingering hope

Finn was truly not feeling it as he stumbled through … where was he? Oh right, they were on their new base. In the forest. Of course!

The Resistance, or what was left of it really, were getting to their stations. Orders were being shouted out at every corner, last minute checks being done before they all go off on what might possibly be their last chance to save the galaxy.

They felt like a suicide squad, if anything else.

Rey was off somewhere, facing off what was once the shell of Ben Solo. He could still feel the coldness of the forest where he had said goodbye to one of his best friends, hoping that one day they’d see each other again alive and well, perhaps in a galaxy where peace could be restored to most planets.

It hadn’t felt like a long time since they were both on the junkyard that was Jakku, running away from TIE-fighters towards what was now their fates as resistance fighters. The day he crash-landed after breaking out the man that was one hell of a pilot and had given him more than just a name, the day he decided not to shot at people - who knew it would lead him here?

That Finn felt far away from who he was today. What would have happened if he had never left? What if he had never found Rey that day and brought BB-8 back to the Resistance? Would the First Order had found him and reconditioned him? Killed him? Would he had been able to run away on that freighter at Maz Kanata’s castle knowing that a thousand souls had cried out and been destroyed?

It was all in the past and Finn had come a long way since being FN-2187, the trooper without a nickname. The trooper who had promise but not the incentive. 

“Finn?” a strong voice broke through his thoughts. A hand had touched his back and Finn found himself turning around to face Poe, who was all ready to suit up. But he no longer wore the well-known, sometimes painful to look at orange jump suit. Sometimes you don’t have time to suit up during war, and Finn frankly couldn’t count the last time he saw Poe wearing it.

“You’re alright?”

“I’m fine.”

“She’ll be okay, you know?” Poe reminded him. “She survived all those years on Jakku.”

“I was just reminiscing,” Finn admitted. “It’s been…”

Poe supplied, “One hell of a few years?”. He smiled and rubbed Finn’s back and Finn couldn’t help but feel his heart doing saltos. Finn should be used to it by now, but he never was.

Things had been weird between them since Crait. They went on so many missions together, spending more than enough time alone between all of the stress they were feeling from trying to gather as many allies they still could.

He would often catch Poe looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, their hands brushing at weird moments.

And Finn couldn’t help but feel his touch lingering on his skin when they touched, and it often lasted longer than he thought was normal. It wasn’t the same as when he held Rey’s hand. Rey’s hand was comfortable and made him feel safe. Poe’s ... made him want more, more than just a handhold or a hug to give. He never wanted it to leave Poe's said.

But there had been a thing that had stopped Finn from asking Poe, and that was how he had reacted when Finn had told Poe that he had kissed Rose.

Ever since then, things had been weird between them but only when they were staring at each other and inches apart, just as he had been with Rose.

Rose had said that it had been a spur of the moment thing and insisted that it wasn’t time for anything in that direction, not when they had a war going on.

A relationship, she had said.

But Finn knew that she didn’t like him that way anymore. It had all just been a small crush.

Except Rose, while grinning, told him that what he had with Poe wasn’t a crush and he had had no choice but to throw one of the dirtied rags of oil at her face as the blood rushed to his cheeks and she let out a booming laugh.

Poe patted him on the back. “It’ll be fine. Black squadron’s leaving soon.”

A heavy feeling settled over his heart.

Last jump, maybe forever, that was what Poe had said while they were on the falcon. They were going up so many star destroyers, how could they possibly win?

In the back of his head, he could hear the voice of Leia Organa chastising him for being pessimistic.

 _You don’t stop believing in the sun when it doesn’t shine,_ he reminded himself

“BB-8 is already in the X-Wing, it’s not the same as my poor Black One but – “Poe shrugged. “We gotta do what we gotta do.”

Poe was starting to turn, heading towards his X-wing. Finn felt all of the words he had left unsaid would spill out at that very moment. How he really felt, how he wanted to settle down with him when all of this was over. Maybe, just maybe, they could both find out where Finn came from or just settle on Yavin IV and have a farm. Have Rey comes visit every once in a while.

But like his past, that future seemed so far away and all he could think about was how he might lose the people close to him.

“Poe!” Finn called out. Poe stopped in his track and turned around, giving Finn one good look of his first true friend. The sun was hitting his curls, ever so dirty from last minute work on the X-wings and being in the war council. He took in Poe's face with all of the signs of aging, all of them making him even more of a beautiful man that he already was. Perhaps, in a different universe, Finn would have still met Poe at a young age and they wouldn't have hit it off immediately. Finn probably would have been intimidated by Poe's flying ace exterior until he got to know him better. They still would have been friends, would they?

Or could they have been more?

“Yes?” Poe had tilted his head. He couldn’t be delayed longer. They needed to be up in the air and Finn was supposed to be somewhere but on the tarmac.

He’d remember it later. But right now…

“I’m sorry I lost your jacket.”

“What?”

If Finn could slap himself right now, he would. He could, but that would seem absolutely dumb in front of Poe.

But for some reason he felt like the jacket was where he would go on from. If it said anything, hinted anything –

“It’s probably blown up into pieces at this point, but I never told you how sorry I am.”

An absolute look of confusion crossed his face which turned into something sonder. Poe looked back at his X-Wing and quickly closed the distance between the two of them and here they were standing inches in front of each other. 

Again, just like those many times over the past months. Years.

It seemed that they would always meet somewhere where they’d be pulled away from each other seconds later. The star destroyer, Jakku, D’Quar and now here.

Most of them had been reunions.

But now? He wasn’t so sure.

Maybe now was the time to say something. Maybe –

Poe reached into his shirt and pulled something over his head. It was small, fitting into his palm and he had covered it quickly before Finn could recognize what it even was.

Taking both of Finn’s hands into his, Poe clasped them in front of his chest and looked straight into Finn’s eyes. They were glassy and if they hadn’t been standing in the sun, Finn could have sworn he was close to crying.

“It was just a jacket, Finn.”

As someone yelled at Poe, telling him he needed to be up soon, something cold landed in his palm and just as it had happened quickly, Poe let go again. They couldn’t delay any further.

Even though Poe nearly broke out into a run, he was able to send one last look at Finn and by the maker Finn swore that he knew exactly what he was saying.

No part of him could yell may the force be with you. There were too many goodbyes he had said that day. He had no idea if he would see BB-8, Threepio or Rose again. He had promised Rey that they’d see each other again.

As the X-Wings taxied onto the runway and left the atmosphere, giving him one last look at those he loved, Finn could finally look at what it was that Poe had given him.

It was a ring.

It had been his mother’s ring, he remembered, and it was worth more than any jacket that he could have been given.

_"I want to give it to the person I love," Poe had told him over a camp fire one night while fiddling with it. "Who knows if that will happen."_

It couldn't have been more clear and Finn couldn't stop the gasp that had come out of his mouth.

Poe loved him.

 _Stay Alive_ , Poe was saying. _And we’ll see each other again_.

And so he did.


End file.
